A commercial model of an optically-pumped, pulsed, 2-micron-wavelength, solid-state laser will be modified and tested for Q-switched performance. At least two different types of laser crystals: Tm:Cr:YAG and Ho:Tm:Cr:YAG, will be used to investigate the differences in pulse length and energy extraction efficiencies for the two- and three-step energy transfer mechanisms responsible for laser action in these crystals. The laser will then be coupled to a high-infrared-transmission, fused-silica fiber and the whole system used to study laser tissue interactions in the eye. Sectioning of vitreous membranes, lens fragmentation and glaucoma filtering procedures will be explored as a function of laser fluences and wavelengths. It is hoped that differences in tissue interaction, if any, can be observed which are due to the varying absorption coefficients of the 2.01 um Tm wavelength and the 2.12 um Ho wavelength as determined by their relative positions on the shoulder of the 1.94 um water absorption peak. Commercial potential of the device will be assessed based on the comparison to existing modalities, e..g. CUSA, diamond knife, etc.